Antes de la batalla final
by shinran2389
Summary: Es mi primer -y quizás el último-fanfic! solo espero que les guste. Conan encuentra finalmente la cura y la clave para derrotar la organización, pero para ello, tendrá que contar a todos su verdad. Puede que este no sea el fin de este capítulo, depende de ustedes!


EL DÍA DE LA BATALLA FINAL

Esto es todo. Era lo último. Era el final. Eso pensaba Shinichi Kudo cuando por fin Haibara le entregó la cura para el Apotoxin 4869. Sin meditarlo demasiado, la tomó mientras la científica le explicaba que el efecto demorará un poco más de lo normal al ser la cura definitiva. Pasaría por los terribles dolores y volvería a tener su real cuerpo. Podría luchar en la gran batalla contra la organización como él mismo, podría volver a ella.

"Ran…" pensó con el corazón acelerado mientras una calidez lo invadía ¿Sería el efecto del antídoto?

Lamentablemente, no todo era tan sencillo. Su corazón decayó en el instante en que volvió a la realidad, reconociendo "que volver a ella" era solo una ilusión inocente, pues debía desenmascarar su propia careta frente a mucha gente esa tarde. En el intento por obtener la cura, la organización descubrió que Shinichi Kudo estaba con vida en el cuerpo de un pequeño de 7 años autodenominado Conan Edogawa, Frente a eso, decidió dar el golpe final con la ayuda de los aliados que había adquirido con el transcurso del tiempo, pero debía a su vez, reunir a todas las personas que se involucraron con él para que la organización no les hiciera algún daño mientras se desencadenaba de la batalla.

Lamentablemente, para eso requería contar su historia. Necesitaba encarar las mentiras que tan celosamente a estado guardando durante tanto tiempo.

Luego de pensarlo, pidió a Akai Suichi y a Heiji Hattori, sus dos más poderosos aliados, que reúnan a todos en la mansión Kudo.

Es así como se encontró en aquella situación… observó la habitación la cual estaba atestada de gente. Vio cómo en su corta vida como Conan Edogawa logró involucrar a tantas personas. Hizo un repaso a la habitación, vio a los detectives Megure, Sato y Takagi, a la liga juvenil de detectives, el FBI, a Kogoro y a Eri; a Kazuha acompañando por supuesto a Hattori; a Sonoko y finalmente a ella, a su Ran. Pensar en cómo iba a recibir esta noticia lo ponía más tenso que enfrentar al resto de la habitación, más ansioso que cualquier batalla contra la organización. Le hubiese gustado hablar en privado con ella, suplicarle de ser necesario y si aún permanecía con todos sus huesos intactos, explicarle cuánto la amaba. Lastimosamente el tiempo era escaso y la organización estaba cada vez más cerca.

-Puedo ver que utilizarás todas tus cartas.- Le dijo su padre, con quién se entendía mejor que nadie.

-Es la última opción papá.- Le dijo con un tono de seriedad y melancolía. Yusaku Kudo asintió sintiendo la angustia de su hijo.

-Bueno y entonces de qué va todo esto? Hattori hemos llegado hace un tiempo! Dijiste que era importante y ahora no sueltas una sola palabra.- Una impaciente Sonoko hizo acto de presencia llamando la atención de todos los reunidos.

La gran mayoría presentía que era por algo grande, el ambiente indicaba que no seria una reunión sencilla. Conocían a las personas que los congregaron y sabían a la perfección que si no se tratara de algo serio y complejo, la situación no se daría de esa forma.

Ran, agradecía internamente la pregunta de su amiga, desde el día anterior que sentía su corazón oprimido con un mal presentimiento, un presentimiento que se asemejaba mucho al tuvo aquella tarde…

-Sonoko no es culpa de Hattori, yo pedí que los congregaran a todos. Es el momento en que necesito debelar muchas cosas porque el final de todo esto ya se encuentra aquí.-

Todos los presentes miraron al pequeño Conan. En varias ocasiones, tuvieron la sensación de que era un niño demasiado maduro para su edad. Pero cuando llamó a "Sonoko" con confianza, como un adulto, provocó una sensación de inquietud en varios de los presentes.

-Conan kun qué es lo que ocurre?- preguntó Ran, causando un fuerte escalofrío que recorrió la espina dorsal del pequeño detective. Ella, de todos los presentes, tenía que ser la que le preguntara directamente.

Agachando levemente su cabeza, ocultando su mirada tras su cabello, Conan habló lo más controladamente que pudo.

-Espero antes de empezar a contar esta historia, que me disculpen por haberlos involucrado a todos. Créanme que he hecho lo que está a mi alcance para poder protegerlos y alejarlos de tan delicada situación. Cree una red de mentiras, que ha servido para ello, pero hoy la más grande de todas las mentiras fue develada al enemigo, por lo que me veo en la obligación de hacer esto.– Miró a todos los presentes evitando la mirada de cierta castaña, quién sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. En un plano inconsciente, ella presentía y sentía por fin todas sus preguntas tendrían hoy sus respuestas. El resto de los presentes estaba sin habla. Hattori, Haibara y sus padres estaban muy nerviosos, apoyaban a Shinichi con la mirada.

\- Conan kun de qué diablos estas hablando?- preguntó Sato alarmada por el pequeño.

-Sí mocoso! Qué significa todo esto?!- habló Kogoro con su habitual poca paciencia.

-Conan kun?- preguntó Ayumi.

-Verás, esa es la gran mentira, mi nombre no es Conan- El niño se retiró sus lentes-. Yo soy Shinichi Kudo.–La cara de Ran palideció de repente, nadie daba crédito a esas palabras, pero para ella sí tenían sentido - Hace aproximadamente un año, en el Tropical Land, luego de resolver un asesinato, descubrí una organización la cual me capturó y me dio una droga, ellos pensaban que iba a morir, pero sin ellos saberlo, la droga tuvo el efecto que convertirme en un niño de 7 años.-

La cara de todos era de un asombro increíble, ese niño se había vuelto loco? Era inconcebible que algo así existiera. El rostro de Ran era un surco de lágrimas, ella siempre supo, siempre sospechó, tantas veces… tantas mentiras.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Cómo es eso siquiera posible?- demandó Sato asombrada.

-No creo que nos hayas traído aquí para contarnos estas estupideces mocoso?- inquirió Sonoko.

-Yusaku? Yukiko?- Eri cuestionó ambos padres que miraban con angustia. Yukiko miró a su amiga de tantos años con un leve asentimiento de cabeza. Eri no podía creer que el pequeño Conan era ese joven que pasaba sus días revoloteando con su querida hija.

Para el FBI y los detectives, al ver que los padres de Kudo no desmintieron los dichos del pequeño, comenzaron a pensar que esto tenia bastante sentido, pues, ¿cómo un niño de 7 años puede ser tan inteligente y resolver crímenes?

-Fue Gin verdad? Él te dio la droga? La organización contra la que hemos estado luchando?- Preguntó Jodi, más aliviada de entender por qué había seguido tan ciegamente las instrucciones de un niño pequeño.

-Exactamente, por eso estaba tan involucrado, por eso necesitaba descubrir la verdad, porque no puedo permitir que hagan esto a nadie más y porque necesitaba la cura.-

habló Conan con mayor ímpetu, su rostro no quería ver los ojos de Ran. Continuó contando la historia de la organización, les contó sobre Haibara, Akai y explicó a grandes rasgos sus hallazgos. Habló también sobre la cura que había tomado y lo que había acontecido durante esa mañana.

-Hoy tuvimos un gran avance, tenemos un plano de su base y la cura para Kudo. Pero lamentablemente, ellos descubrieron que yo estaba vivo y que Kudo es este niño. Señaló Akai- Es por eso que los reunimos, contamos con poco tiempo para organizarnos y dar el golpe final que debe estar esta misma noche. Los reunimos para ver cómo atacaremos y para el resguardo de quienes alguna vez han estado cerca de Kudo o mío.-

Ran ni siquiera podía verle la cara, se sentía triste, preocupada, traicionada. Muchas emociones corriendo por sus venas y un gran vacío en el centro de su pecho. No quería verlo, sabía que si hablaba lo haría para gritarle, para encararle cosas demasiado personales como para decirlas frente a toda esa audiencia. Ni siquiera sintió cuando Kazuha se acercó y tomó una de sus manos en señal de apoyo.

-Hemos acordado con Kudo crear grupos de trabajo, les explicaremos nuestro plan a la policía metropolitana y al FBI. El resto de ustedes permanecerá en este lugar y esperarán a nuestro regreso. No pueden salir hasta que alguno de nosotros vuelva con noticias, esto es de suma importancia. –Sentenció Hattori.

Cuando Hattori explicó lo último, Conan inmediatamente levantó su vista a su amiga de la infancia, rogándole con la mirada que hiciera caso a esta petición.

-Tú también vas?- preguntó Kazuha a Heiji mientras todos se dispersaban en la habitación escuchando las órdenes de Akai.

-No puedo dejar a Kudo, lo sabes.

Conan aprovechó el momento en que Kazuha dejó a Ran para acercarse a ella.

-Ran yo…-

-No quiero más escusas Conan, Shinichi o quién seas!- susurró con más rabia de la que quería expresar.

Conan se esperaba esta reacción, para lo que no esperaba el gran dolor que sentía, pensaba estar preparado para ese tipo de golpe.

-Solo te pido que te quedes en este lugar, que estés a salvo. –Soltó Conan casi como una súplica.

-A salvo de qué? De ti? Es demasiado tarde. No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer Shinichi Kudo. Nadie!- Soltó Ran poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la habitación.

Kazuha se dio cuenta de la situación y siguió a su amiga. Hattori se acercó al pequeño:

-Te encuentras bien?-

Con los puños apretados respondió -Hace mucho tiempo que no estoy bien Hattori, solo espero que por lo menos esto dé resultado y la organización al fin caiga.

Durante un par de horas todos comenzaron a organizarse, todo parecía sincronizarse a la perfección. Tanto Hattori y Akai daban las instrucciones y explicaban el plan de Conan. Mientras este último, parecía alejado de la escena.

-Si no te concentras un letal balazo llegará a tu pecho y todo mi trabajo creando la cura será en vano.- Comentó Haibara al detective con la seriedad de siempre.

-Pues hasta el momento no soy Kudo Shinichi, así que quizás sí fue en vano.

-Te dije que sería en un par de horas. Me has cambiado el tema, ¿es por la chica de la agencia de detectives? ¿No se lo tomó nada bien verdad?-

-¿Qué más puedo pedir? Todas esas mentiras, todas las veces que me descubrió y que tuve que tapar todo con aún más mentiras ¿Cómo es posible que quiera confiar en mi? Honestamente no la puedo culpar.- Dijo Conan casi arrastrando las palabras.

Haibara no tuvo el valor para decir nada más. Se alejó meditando la situación.

Un dolor muy familiar empezó a brotar en el pecho de Conan soltando un pequeño alarido. Sabía que era el momento de cambiar. Llamó Hattori quien entendió la situación, lo tomo con un brazo y lo llevó a su habitación.

Ran se encontraba en la gran biblioteca Kudo, miraba por la ventana mientras Kazuha le ofrecía una taza de té.

-Ran, piensas hablar con él antes de que se vaya? Sabes que todo esto es tan peligroso que…-

-No, no puedo. Parece ser que la persona que amé está aún muy lejos de aquí.-

-Pero quizás, solo si lo vieras siendo Shinichi Kudo… quizás…-

-Eso sería mucho peor. No tengo el valor para enfrentarlo ahora. Todo lo que vivimos juntos, como niños, como adolecentes… era nuestra historia… lo que viví con Conan… se supone ahora que también fue con él. Es extraño, es doloroso. Si lo veo ahora… Kazuha! Todas las veces que pensé que era él y me lo desmintió… es que no pudo confiar en mí? Ni siquiera puedo pensar en el peligro que estamos corriendo ahora!-

-Ran… - murmuro la chica de la coleta.

Un grito se escuchó por toda mansión Kudo. Ran y Kazuha corrieron al salón principal donde todos estaban reunidos.

-No se preocupen, el veneno está haciendo efecto sobre Kudo y suele ser muy doloroso, más ahora que es el antídoto definitivo. Estará listo en un par de minutos. –

Indicó la pequeña científica. Ran la observó con una punzada mayor en su pecho "¿Quién es esta chica para Shinichi? ¿Cuánto tiempo estará sufriendo Shinichi?¿Qué sucederá cuando ella tome el antídoto? Será que… Ahh esto ya no es de mi incumbencia" pensó Ran intentando tomar una postura fría, se dio media vuelta, salió de la habitación tomando nuevamente su lugar en la ventana de la biblioteca.

Sintió en eso que las puertas de la biblioteca se abrían.

-Kazuha realmente te agradezco que estés conmigo, pero creo que debes estar con Hattori en este último tiempo y…- al darse media vuelta, se dio cuenta que no era su amiga, sino más bien una pequeña niña castaña.

-Mouri…- Asintió.

-Qué puedo hacer por ti? No me digas que vienes a hablar por Shinichi, que te gustaría que no dejara de ser su amiga.-Dijo Ran con tanta acidez que ni ella misma se reconoció.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y estás totalmente equivocada.- Dijo Haibara con la misma actitud de siempre.

-Sabes lo que estoy pensando? Tú y Shinichi son tal para cual! Se creen dueños de la verdad, creen que saben y que pueden hacer lo que quieran con los demás. Pues los equivocados son ustedes!-gritó Ran presa de la rabia, la tristeza y porque no decirlo, de los celos.

-Qué esperabas que hiciéramos? Que dejáramos el destino de ustedes en las manos de la organización?

-Así estamos ahora no? Él lo dijo hace un momento!-

-Pero hoy es diferente, poseemos evidencias, estarán protegidos en este lugar, Kudo tiene el antídoto, hoy tenemos mucho que ganar, es el todo o nada. Pero estas ves con ustedes a salvo ¿Dejarás que él se marche quizás para no volver, que piense que lo odias?-

-Eso… eso, no es de tu incumbencia y al parecer… tampoco la de él.- Dijo Ran algo turbada con la explicación de Haibara.

-Estás de broma? Todo lo que Kudo ha hecho, por todo lo que ha luchado es para poder volver a ti! Qué no lo ves? Las veces que pudiste ver a Shinichi Kudo fue por necesidad, pero él rebosaba en alegría al pensar en poder verte. Tenía que recordarle a diario por qué era malo que se acercara a ti, por qué no podía decirte sus sentimientos y mucho menos rebelarte su identidad. –Luego de eso, tomó un respiro, soltó todo con una pasión a la que no estaba acostumbrada.- Ahora sigue luchando, esta será su última gran batalla y tú permitirás que la haga sin la esperanza del futuro que pensó.

Ran estaba atónita. Miraba a la castaña sorprendida por sus revelaciones ¿A caso le estaba diciendo que Shinichi… que él… no, no puede ser, todas son mentiras, él mismo lo dijo. Su confesión en Londres probablemente estaba dentro de su fachada, para despistarla, para hacerle creer su mentira.

\- Es tan difícil de creer… si fuera así ¿por qué no confió en mi? ¿era tan difícil no seguir mintiéndome una vez que lo descubrí?

-Debes entender eso también. La organización es temible, harían cualquier cosa por callar a quienes saben sus movimientos. Él solo quiso protegerte.

-Yo… no sé qué decir, ni qué pensar.

-Te recomiendo que lo averigües antes de que nos marchemos, no vaya a ser demasiado tarde.- comprobando su reloj señaló- Él antídoto ya debe estar surtiendo efecto.- Hizo ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Ran la detuvo.-Gracias-. A lo que la castaña explicó- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.-Ran no entendió mucho las palabras de la científica que salía de la biblioteca con el corazón latiendo a mil.

En la habitación principal todos estaban inquietos, esperando a Kudo quien finalmente descendió de las escaleras como el adolecente que jamás debió dejar de ser.

-Un gusto tenerte devuelta Kudo- Exclamó Megure.

-Al fin podemos salir, es momento.- Explicó Akai.

-Yo… necesito unos minutos. En seguida vuelvo. –Kudo miró Hattori antes de dirigirse a la biblioteca, este entendió perfectamente sus sentimientos y pensó en los propios caminando hacia Kazuha.

-Kazuha yo…- ella miraba el suelo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas.

-Prométeme que volverás, que te cuidarás y que volveremos a…- fue repentinamente silenciada con un brusco beso de Hattori. Cuando al fin reaccionó pudo devolverlo con la misma intensidad donde ambos pusieron todo su corazón.

-Esta es mi promesa Kazuha.- Dijo el moreno para despedirla con un beso en la frente para darle la espalda y marcharse. Sin duda alguna tenía que volver por su chica de coletas.

Ran se encontraba en la biblioteca sumida en sus pensamientos hacia el detective. No sabía qué hacer ni qué pensar. Solo sentía una angustia terrible.

-Sé que quizás no quieres saber más de mí. –Ran se sobresaltó, pero sabía de quién se trataba- Yo solo quería despedirme. Ran no puedo irme sin pedirte perdón, sin decirte cuánto lo lamento.

-Te arrepientes de verdad? –dijo ella dándose vuela. Al enfrentarse a los ojos después de tanto tiempo, ambos sintieron como sus rodillas temblaban, como su corazón saltaba. La última vez que se encontraron así, había sido hace un tiempo en Londres.

-No, no estoy arrepentido.- dijo escondiendo su mirada.- porque como sea estás ahí, de pie, con tu corazón latiendo y tus pulmones respirando. Si por tu seguridad me gané tu odio, yo… Dios Ran! Si algo te hubiese pasado!- dijo Shinichi sonando absolutamente desesperado y contrariado. El silencio comenzó a llenar la habitación. –Ran por favor solo di algo.-

-¿Y qué esperas que diga?-dijo Ran levantando la voz- "oh Shinichi gracias por mentirme durante este tiempo?!" o quizás "no te preocupes que el papel de la amiga idiota que todo se lo traga me queda muy bien!"

-Ran no es eso, por favor!-

-Por favor nada! Estoy cansada! me mentiste, me mentiste y abusaste de mi confianza, de mi intimidad, de la de mi familia y nuestros amigos. Jugaste con todos nosotros por otro estúpido caso! Si lo casos son lo más importante para ti entonces..!

-Entonces qué!? Por Dios Ran no son lo más importante que no entiendes nada?!

-Qué no entiendo qué?!-Con todos los gritos esto se estaban yendo de sus manos.

-Qué te amo!, Dios Ran te amo!

Ran sintió un balde de agua fría, hasta que se recompuso, cómo puede seguir mintiéndole de esa forma? Sin darse cuenta una mano se levantó y golpeó la cara del muchacho.

-Y de todas, esa es la peor de tus mentiras!- gritó temblando.

Shinichi sintió su mejilla arder y su corazón retorcerse como nunca antes. Ya no podía soportar más su rechazo, sintió que la fuerza lo abandonaba–No te quiero molestar más, lamento los disgustos que te he hecho pasar, creo que debo irme Ran. - Miró a la karateka por última vez con una mirada que intentó traspasar todas la barreras que los separaban y susurró. –Por lo que más quieras cuídate, por favor, necesito que lo hagas.- Ese fue su último ruego, se dio la media vuelta para caminar a su destino.

Ran cuando sintió sus ojos atravesar los de ella por fin entendió toda la carga del muchacho, escuchó nuevamente las palabras de Haibara en su cabeza. Él es SU Shinichi, el chico odioso y pendenciero que siempre ha estado con ella, son esos ojos sinceros que siempre la han acompañado, los ojos del hombre que ama y que puede estar apunto de perder. Sin pensarlo corrió hasta él y lo abrazó por la espalda con toda su fuerza.

El corazón de Shinichi dio un vuelco al sentir el cuerpo de la castaña contra el suyo.

\- Me cuesta trabajo entender todo esto, Shinichi. Te escuché a ti, hable´ con Haibara pero aún así, me duele, lo puedo entender pero lo que siento es muy grande, me siento tan dolida.-Dijo Ran tan agotada como si hubiera terminado recién un campeonato de kárate.

-Y yo esperaba esto, pero no tenía más remedio. Yo solo no sabía qué más hacer. –Suspiró Shinichi- para ser un freki- detective no tuve mayores soluciones en este asunto. Quizás sea porque se trata de ti.

-Pensaba que cuando te vería, tendría deseos tremendos de golpearte, de reprocharte todo, se supone que serían las últimas palabras que te diría. Parece que me es más fácil discutir con el pequeño Conan.-dijo Ran sorprendida de su actitud.-Quizás sea también porque se trata de ti.

-Es en serio? Siempre pensé que era todo lo contrario. Que lo preferías más a él que a mí.- Dijo él algo más relajado.

-No me digas que estabas celoso de ti mismo Conan kun?- dijo ella con algo de humor. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ambos se sonrojaron.

Shinichi se armó de valor y se dio media vuelta para enfrentar su mirada.

-Podrás perdonarme Ran?- preguntó con una mano limpiando las mejillas de la castaña.

-No lo voy a hacer ahora Shinichi Kudo.- dijo ella con determinación- porque necesito que vuelvas y te ganes ese perdón. Vas a cuidarte, y vas a volver a mí como siempre.-

-Lo que la señorita Mouri diga.- Dijo Shinichi sonriendo. Ellos se encontraban tan cerca, sus narices se rosaban, ansiaban tanto unir sus labios.

-Será posible, que si vuelvo a decirte que te amo, esta vez obtenga algún tipo de respuesta?- susurró Shinichi rosando los labios de Ran, sintiendo ambos una corriente eléctrica que invadía ambos cuerpos.

-No sé, quizás debas intentarlo… - y no pudo seguir más. Shinichi no aguantó y unió sus labios con los de ella. Era un beso suave, ambos degustaban los labios del otro.

Luego de un tiempo el beso comenzó a ganar intensidad, Shinichi abrazó a Ran apegándola a su cuerpo provocando un leve gemido de parte de la karateka. Ella tenía sus manos en su pelo y cuello. El beso empezó a desenfrenarse poco a poco, Shinichi siempre querría más de ella. La sensación para ambos era embriagadora, no podían creer que esto se hayan perdido por tanto tiempo. Shinichi empezó a besar el cuello de Ran mientras ella recorría el cuerpo de él con sus manos dando suspiros. Él asaltó nuevamente su boca, todo se sentía nublado a su alrededor, nada más existía para ellos. En un suspiro, Ran llamó al adolecente por su nombre provocándole más placer, pero haciéndole recordar que tenía que dejarla, que había mucho que hacer y que Ran merecía un encuentro bastante mejor que un desesperado beso en la biblioteca de su casa con todo el mundo esperándolo afuera. Poco a poco bajó la intensidad del beso, la dejó besando sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz.

-Te amo.- Dijo cuando pudo mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo.- Respondió por fin Ran con las mejillas y los labios rojos. El chico formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Pero sabía que tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir.

-Me tengo que ir Ran, pero no he terminado contigo aún.-

-Esperaré a que cumplas eso- dijo una enrojecida Ran.- Necesito que te cuides.- Suplicó ella.

El la besó rápidamente y asintió. Se alejó corriendo del lugar ya que todos tienen que estar cabreados esperándolo.

Ella lo esperaría, confiaba que volvería a ella como siempre y para siempre.


End file.
